Double-sided fabrics are widely used in a variety of markets including, for example, the medical, apparel and sports markets. For applications in which a double-sided fabric is to engage with touch fasteners, either side may be constructed to be hook engageable. Such products are useful in medical and sports markets for applications such as straps, which may support medical devices on a patient, or in braces that may be wrapped around body parts, such as elbows or knees as support. In some applications, these double-sided, hook compatible straps are intended for skin contact, and must therefore be comfortable to the touch and breathable (i.e., air permeable) to some degree.